1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ballast for underground tanks and, more specifically, to a lightweight ballast form, constructed from polypropylene, plastic fibers, or other durable lightweight composite materials. Said lightweight ballast form is comprised of a first container member having conduit-like second members providing means for access to said first container member and forming an integral part of said first container member. Said second conduit-like members providing means for injecting a suitable material, such as concrete, into the cavity of said first container member.
In addition said lightweight ballast form having means for connecting a plurality of first container members creating a ballast of variable length depending on job site requirements.
Further said lightweight ballast form can be attached to an underground tank before placement of said tank into an excavation site whereby said underground tank and said lightweight ballast form can be placed into the excavation as one assembly and concrete or other suitable ballast material can be pumped into said first container member or members by means of said second access member or members until said first container member has a predetermined amount of ballast material contained therein. Whereupon the excavation can be backfilled to a predetermined level before personnel enter the excavation thereby reducing the job site risk of injury to the personnel and decreasing the need for elaborate shoring of the excavation due to the presence of personnel during placement of the underground tank, precast ballast or construction of forms within the excavation for filling with an appropriate ballast material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other forms and methods for constructing support devices for forms. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,344 issued to Durand on Aug. 20, 1991.
Another patent was issued to Bryant et al. on Aug. 12, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,337. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,236 was issued to McKinney et al. on Oct. 15, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 26, 1969 to Lokensgaard as U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,896.